Talk:Fantendo RPG: Quest for the Chaos Stars
Can I be in as a villain? I can randomly pop out of nowhere and yell at you. JesseRoo Fine. You can be like Jr. Troopa from Paper Mario. I just need some RPG style sprites. This isn't Paper Mario style, y'know. And do you like the idea of a Canadian boss? Hosehead Z (pronounced "Hosehead Zed") is also a reccurring villain. His theme is "Canadian Idiot".-KP Blue 04:56, 26 October 2008 (UTC) This game seems to have no purpose but to glorify you, KP. That is not what it is for. I just got rid of Dark Yoshi, so I only have 1 non-user in here. Plus, I have a Sonic character in. Other second and third party characters will appear in this game as cameos, as well. So, no Mario series Characters here. Kirby series, yes, Pokemon series, yes, Pac-Man series, yes, but no first party characters.-KP Blue Yeah, just because it has characters from other games in it, doesn't mean it's still not glorifying you. Having cameos doesn't change it, the game is still completely about you. It's like this game focuses on you as the character, with the world revolving around you. Real game should have the game focusing on the world they take place in, with the characters revolving around that. JesseRoo Tezuka Zone for KP and his game My point, KP Blue, is that all of your games star you. You are the most important character. You are the hero. The great user who saves the day. Do you see JesseRoo, or Max, or Plumber, or any other respctable user doing that? Okay, Max does it sometimes, but he doesn't shove it in everyone's face... he knows how to make it work without looking arrogant. You don't. Too bad. Which just goes to show what a sad little kid you are, so desperate to make friends that you add yourself into every article or conversation you see (does this ring any bells: "OH YEAH, YOU NEVER WANT TO PLAY WITH ME IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SAY ") plus you actually think you have psychic powers! Ahahahahaha... you're nuts. You have ruined any prospect of a life on this or any other wiki... you think we're mean? Go to Bulbapedia or Wikipedia! I look forward to seeing what they do to you there. Anyway, tread carefully. I realize now it was a mistake to think you'd changed. You're the same, obnoxious KP. I just changed the game to a different version, with a different character starring in each chapter. And I'm already a user on Wikipedia.-KP Blue 17:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Mmm-hmmm... what were the sysop's reactions when you inserted your name into the articles? Y'know, if it was an article about a song, you'd add "When KP Blue hears this song he says "I GOT A ROCK!" Or something equally stupid. Actually, so far, under my current account, all that I've done is edited the "Why, Charlie Brown, Why?" article to mention the fact that at the end of the special, Janice's hair is longer than it was at the beginning.-KP Blue 22:27, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Tezuka Zone against Cobweb "Okay, Max does it sometimes" I have a question. Yes, I'm usually a major character, but I'm almost NEVER the hero. I mean, look at Paper Wiki. So far, in both boss battles I've been captured and or had my identity taken. And, I mean, I could've easily made myself the main character and made Twink the next-to-useless partner. And, so what if a good part of the game is on Max Planet? You know what? You complain when you people actually make some dang places on Fantendo/Usertendo. Also, while I'm Tezukaing (?), Cobweb, stop being such a jerk. you think you're so cool by making fun of KP. Quoting from Rawest Forest: "Just looks like crap, and it makes you look lame" This fits you to a T. Whatever that means. Anyways, it's true. You think by flaming some kid who happens to like Sonic, you're cool. You know what? I like sonic too. You gonna flame me? Seriously. At least I'm not some emo jerk who's always ticked off at the world. and Neither is KP. So, I'll put it bluntly. STFU. Max2 I. COULDN'T. CARE. LESS. IF. KP. LIKES. SONIC. You honestly think that's why I don't like him? And I was actually complimenting you when I said that... read the full thing: "Max does it sometimes, but he doesn't shove it in everyone's face... he knows how to make it work without looking arrogant." I was saying that you're good at making games. Forgive me. "Just looks like crap, and makes you look lame?" It's really lame how desperate for attention KP is, and how you suck up to him for no reason. KP's not emo, I never said that, he's just stupid. I never called you emo either. And I'm hardly emo. So you're just looking for an excuse. This is even better that rye bread (and if I say that about something, that means it's VERY good). Anyways, those problems are a thing of the past. Anyways, If you want a form for my upcoming comic, Sands of Time, tell me.- K. Alright, war is over. Let there be peace :) >.> I don't do it at all, though. Oh well. Max2 Holy damn! WTF is wrong with you guys? GET OVER IT. Look, in each chapter, a different character is the star. How's that? If anyone wants to be playable, tell me.- Even though that was directed at me as well as Max, I gotta say... QFT. Not a Tezuka Zone